Madeline Lockwood
by Sky Austen
Summary: Maddie Lockwood never knew about the supernatural world until a car accident where a man died. Now a werewolf she has too deal with all the problems that come with it. And when weird dreams of a past life start to plague her she has to wonder what else is happening to her? When vampires come to live in mystic falls it's only the start for Madeline's supernatural adventure. R


**Hey People! Alice Heart here! I don't think I have ever been more excited for a story in my life! It took me a week to write all of this so I hope that I will actually update this story regularly. I have a good feeling about it but bear with me. **

**I do not own TVD but I do own my OC Madeline! And any other random people I come up with.**

**Read and Review because reviews are love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Madeline's PoV

Tyler and I drive into the parking lot of The Grill. I had already figured out that our friends were planning a surprise party for our birthday. Tyler knew too of course because I think he kinda helped plan it. He's always doing things like that. He's older than me by a few minutes but he practically raised me. My mom and dad love me of course but, Ty has always been there for me. If my dad feels like he's neglected me too much he gives me presents. The latest was a shopping spree for my mom and I in which she bought me a bunch of dresses for formal parties. She uses me like a life-size doll.

We had already celebrated Ty's and my birthday with a family dinner and couple presents. They make up for number in expense so now I am wearing a diamond key necklace with a matching pair of diamond earrings I was also wearing my silver heart locket bracelet the clasp was stuck so I can't open it but it's the one piece of jewelry I have that my mom allowed me to pick. I had worn something formal to the dinner but I changed before I got in the car with Ty.

Now I am wearing a yellow tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. I paired that with a brown shoulder bag and yellow nail polish. For makeup I had simply put on pink lip gloss with pink and brown eyeshadow that made my bright green eyes stand out. I pulled my reddish brown hair up into a loose ponytail. Despite being twins Ty and I have never looked alike.

"So Ty why did you want us to come down here so badly at 10:30 at night?" I ask him innocently while we get out of the car. He just shrugs nonchalantly trying to act all cool.

"I just figured that you would want to unwind after the dinner. No alcohol though!" I chuckle at the last bit. Ty gets to drink all the beer he wants but if he evens sees me near a keg it's like he turns into the lamest dad ever.

"Okay Ty no beer." I tell him. But I know that with all our friends here plus the others from school -one of the good things about being popular everyone wants to go to a party in your honor- he wouldn't know if I had a drink or two.

We get to the front door and open it to everyone screaming "Surprise!" And Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie rushing up to give me suffocating hugs. I hug them back with fever making sure to saying my thanks and how awesome the party is. The crowd parts into two groups it seems. Tyler's group of friends; half the jocks, players, and a few cheerleaders and other girls hoping he'll notice them. And my group includes; the rest of the cheerleaders, other half of the jocks, and pretty much everyone else.

"Happy birthday Mads!" Elena says smiling widely while dragging me over to the bar. Music blasts through the speakers and laughter erupts all around us as people settle into party mode.

"Thanks guys this is great! I had no idea!" I try to say as convincingly as possible. They don't buy it though.

"You are the worst liar Maddie. But we did try." Bonnie says handing me a beer. I do a quick look and see that Ty is nowhere in sight before I take a sip. I sigh as the burn goes down my throat.

"Yes you did and this is awesome. Way better than family dinner." I shudder at the memory. Elena pats my back as I take a long drink from my beer almost downing it. The dinner was stressful at best, it was mainly tense silence only interrupted when dad asked about school or football. Mom and dad had been fighting the day before so she had said nothing during the meal except for a small happy birthday to us at the beginning. Tyler was still mad at dad for I can't even remember and I just wanted to go up to my room and sleep.

"Well you can forget all about that because the rest of your birthday is gonna be amazing." Care says holding out her beer. I smile at her and raise my own, Bonnie and Elena follow and we clink our glasses together.

*A Little Later*

I am officially drunk. Well not like completely out of it more, pleasantly buzzed, in a every joke sounds funny and every mundane act is awesome kind of way. I've always had a high tolerance for alcohol ever since my first one at 14 where I drunk a whole bottle on a dare. Caroline and I did a couple shots but after two it was enough I didn't want to be so drunk that I would have a horrible hangover in the morning.

Elena and Bonnie had opted out of those because Elena had to drive Jeremy home and Bonnie had to drive herself home but Caroline was getting a ride from one of the cheerleaders, Maria something. I start to feel tired again so I walk away from the bar going to the pool table looking for Tyler. I gathered myself so that I look sober enough and push through the crowd.

"Tyler? Hey Ty!" I yell over the music when I finally get to him. He turns to me a huge grin on his face. I can already tell that he is totally sloshed.

"Hey Mads! How do you like the party?" He asks me leaning on his pool stick for support. His breath reeks.

"Ty where is Matt?" I ask. I need him to give Tyler a ride home. He points to the other side of the table and while he's distracted doing that I snatch the keys from his pocket. I move over to Matt trying to ignore the guys who give me cheesy lines and try to hit on me.

"Matty? I'm gonna go can you drive Tyler home?" I ask him wanting to get out of the jostling bodies around me. Matt swerves over to me looking thankfully sober.

"Yeah sure I can Maddie. Happy Birthday." I smile at him and turn to go over to the girls again.

"I'm gonna go guys." They nod to me and I start to leave before Bonnie stops me.

"I'm leaving too. It's 2 in the morning and I need sleep." I smile at her and we walk out together. I get over to my car and get in starting it up. Bonnie and I are going the same way so she follows me out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I get to an intersection when the light goes red. No one is around but I don't feel like getting a ticket when I can just wait. My cell rings and I fish it out of my bag. The i.d is an unknown caller but I just got this phone and have been too lazy to transfer all my contacts so I answer.

"Hello? Madeline Lockwood here." I say. Nothing comes over the phone for a minute then some static.

"Hello? Who is this?" I ask. But then music blasts out of the phone and I jerk it away.

"Mads?" I hear Caroline on the other end. I place the phone back to my ear and sigh.

"Hey Care what's up?" I ask her. That was getting really weird for a second there.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"I'm at the intersection why?" But the other line goes dead. "Care? Caroline?" I frown and hang up the phone. The light turns green and I start forward but then lights flash into my side window and I turn just in time to see a car speeding towards me.

Bonnie's PoV

"I watch in shock as I see the car hit Maddie's. It just came out of nowhere! Maddie's car turns and rolls up side down while the other one goes on it's side on top of hers. I take my phone out and call 911. I get out of my car and run over to Maddie's looking in through the passenger window to see her hanging upside down from the seat. Tears gather in my eyes when I see she's not moving.

"911 what is your emergency?" I hear on the other line. I start yelling into the phone.

"I need help there's been an accident! Maddie's not moving! Please hurry!" I give them the street names and in no time I hear sirens coming towards me.

"Maddie! Maddie wake up!" I yell trying to get her to wake. I stumble back sitting down. I grab my phone again and dial Elena. She picks up after two rings.

"Hey Bonnie!" She says. I try not to cry but sobs escape me anyway.

"Bonnie! What's wrong?" She asks worry in her voice.

"Maddie's been in an accident she's not moving Elena. She won't wake up!"

Elena's PoV

"Maddie's been in an accident she's not moving Elena. She won't wake up!" Bonnie says crying over the line. I gasp holding my hand to my heart. I quickly turn around and turn off the music. Everyone looks over to me with confusion and annoyance on their faces.

"Tyler!" I yell over to him. He turns around a small smirk on his face.

"Maddie has been hurt! A car hit her's Bonnie says she isn't moving!" Tyler's face falls and he is instantly sober. He drops his pool stick and runs out the door. Matt follows him and soon everyone is trying to get out of the Grill as fast as they can.

I grab Caroline's hand and we shove our way through everyone. We get to my car and I find Jeremy already by it we get in and speed off down the road. When we get near the intersection the red and blue lights stop us in our tracks. I park the car and we all get out running over. Tyler and Matt are already there and I see Tyler yelling at a police officer who won't let him through. We go over to him and stand behind the yellow tape. I see Bonnie standing of to the side while they try to get into Maddie's car.

"Bonnie!" I yell over to her. She turns around and seeing me runs over to us. She ducks under the tape and collapses into us. Tyler turns around to talk to her.

"What happened?" He asks. I have never seen Tyler so scared. Bonnie turns around and wipes away a few tears sniffling.

"The other car, it just...*sniff*.. came out of nowhere! It hit her right as she got into the middle...*sniff*... of the intersection!" She says trying not to break down again. Tears start to gather in my eyes as I hold onto Ty's hand to support him. But all he can focus on is the two wrecked cars.

Madeline's PoV

I stir a little hearing an earsplitting siren. I go to lift my hand up but stop when I open my eyes. I can't see anything through the front window because of all the cracks except through some holes where the glass is missing. Through them I see people running around yelling orders to each other. Then I realize I am upside down which is weird.

A sharp pain in my arm bring me back from my daze. Holy Shit! I think remembering what happened. I turn my head up to look at my arm wincing slightly at the stiffness to see that there are pieces of glass sticking into it and it's bent at a freaky angle. Now that I notice it the pain start to become unbearable. A burning start through my whole body freaking me out more. It feels like i'm on fire! Am I on fire? Then it reaches my eyes and I cry out at the pain. People must have heard me because The commotion outside gets louder but I stop focusing on that when I look into the cracked mirror. My usually bright green eyes are now a glowing yellow.

I scream and close my eyes as if willing them to go away. When I open them again they are back to their normal color and the burning is gone. What the hell? Is all I can think before the pain forces me back to unconsciousness.

Three Days Later

I've been in the hospital three days. There's nothing physically wrong with me, a medical miracle the doctor's say. My parents had them keep me longer just to make sure. Ty agreed to drive me home because my "oh so worried" mom and dad have important business to take care of.

I don't really have the time to care though because inside it's like a bomb has gone off. My head hurts and my chest aches with every breathe so much that I wish I don't have to breathe. It was excruciating the first day when I felt like I couldn't breathe at all. My head was pounding so much I had a hard time hearing what people were trying to say to me.

Caroline Bonnie and Elena visited me frequently over the three days though to keep me from being bored. Bonnie was probably the happiest to know I was okay, I guess the second worst thing about a car accident was having to witness it. She actually started crying and didn't leave my side for two hours. She was just being a good friend so I didn't mind it.

My mind had been focused on another thing though too, The other driver. My mom was the one to finally tell me what happened to him. I didn't want to believe her at first when she said that he was dead. I mean come on! The means I technically killed a guy! Sure it was an accident but still... his life had ended thanks to me. The next big thing was that no one even knew the guy. His name was Walter Limen, he apparently had been missing for two weeks from his home in Sussex, Virginia which had been reported by his wife who thought that he had abandoned her and their two children. The police had told me that bit and it didn't really help my emotional state.

Tyler had brought me a change of comfy clothes and I was ecstatic to get out of the dressing gown. Sweats and a hoodie for me anyday. It was silent in the car and super tense, I had brought my knees up to my chest and had my hood on as if I could contain the storm inside me. I keep looking over at Tyler though, I could tell he wanted to say something to me but he just kept it in. I could see his knuckles getting whiter from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Usually I would ignore him because I don't really like conflict but right now i'm tired and irritable so I have to ask him.

"What is it? Is it about the car because Ty it was my car so technically I should be upset not you." When that gets nothing I try again. "I really didn't see him Ty! And I wasn't breaking any laws I stopped at the red light and every-" He cuts me off.

"You were drunk." He says in his calm voice but to anyone else you would have thought he was gonna go all murder-psycho-crazy. I sigh and put my feet down.

"That is seriously what you're mad about? That some alcohol was in my system?" I say my voice rising a little. "Are you friggin' kidding me! I could have died!" I shut my mouth realizing what I just said. Ty slows down and pulls off to the side of the road.

"Ty, what are you doing?" He doesn't answer just parks the car. "Tyler?" I ask again a little worried now. He gets out of the car and I follow suit calling after him. "Tyler! What the hell!" We get to the back of his truck and he finally turns to face me.

"You think I don't know that? Maddie I was worried sick about you! When I talked to the doctors they said it was impossible that you were still alive! You are the only person that I actually care about and you almost died!" He paused and I thought about what I just said. How could I have said something like that? Guilt started eating away at me. Ty must have seen it because he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ty." I say. Even though it's muffled by his shirt he hears me.

"I can't lose you Maddie." He says. I nod into his chest. He lets go of me and I laugh at the tears stains on his shirt. He gives me a small smile and kisses me on the head. I pretend to wipe it off like it's disgusting and he gives a slight chuckle. We get back into the car and finish the drive back to the house. It was silent again but a good kind of silence, one that told me that we were alright.

That Night

When we finally got home Tyler went into the family room to watch TV and I went upstairs to my room. The first thing I did was take a nice hot shower making sure to take time to let the knots get out of my hair. I scrubbed my skin raw to get the smell of hospital off me. When that was done I changed into sweatpants and a purple tank top grabbing my computer and just sitting in bed. I was going through major Doctor Who withdrawal and definitely needed some David Tennant right about now. Ty came in a couple times to check on me before saying that he was gonna go out to the grill with Matt and a couple other football guys. I was glad that he was finally leaving, his hovering was starting to bother me again.

Two episodes later I was about to nod off but remembered that I need to take my medication. The doctor had prescribed me some strong pain medication just in case and wanted me to take it every night or at least when I was really hurting. I went into my bathroom and got it out of my cabinet. Popping one I quickly downed it with some water. As I put the bottle back in I looked in the mirror.

I had been doing the a lot over the past three days, every time hoping that I didn't see the eyes. The freaky glowing yellow eyes that I had seen in the car. I had asked the doctor about them but he just shrugged it off saying that it was probably a hallucination from hitting my head. But I still don't think so. I could swear that they were real, the memory of them was burned into my mind. I stare into the mirror making my eyes go bigger and then smaller as if they will look different in the light.

A ping on my computer pulls me away from my staring contest and I walk back over to my bed. I look at the screen and see a video chat option. Looking at the clock I see that it's 10:45, a little late to be video chatting. But then I see the computer address I pull it up. A man's face smiles at me from the screen on my computer and I smile brightly back.

"Hey Uncle Mason!" I say happy to hear from him. We haven't talked in awhile and I was thinking about calling to tell him what happened. I could always talk to Mason just like Tyler ever since I was little. I always wished he was my dad but kept my opinions to myself.

"Hey Maddie! Sorry about calling so late, it's just that... well I heard... about the crash. Are you okay?" I sighed and let my head fall onto my bed. I hear Mason chuckle a little.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." I say laughing into my sheets.

"Maddie I need to ask you some things and I need you to be completely truthful no matter how weird it gets." That gets me to look up at him pushing my hair back with my hands, I raise an eyebrow at him. He takes it as a yes and goes on.

"Okay, during the crash did you feel anything?" I held my breath. How does he know that? Wait maybe he's not talking about the burning or the eyes. Oh get real Mads, of course he's talking about that.

"Yes." I say quietly. I hear Mason curse slightly and I almost laugh but the serious look on his face stops me.

"What's wrong Mason?" I ask him. He looks straight at me worry plain on his face.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened." I give him a weird look but I tell him anyway. I start with going to the intersection and the car hitting me, then waking up upside down in the car. I get up to the burning part.

"Then, it was like I was on fire. I couldn't breathe and I looked in the mirror..." I stop there. Mason's face has becomes grim listening to my story. I look at him for a second waiting to see if he was gonna say anything but he just looks at me wanting me to continue.

"I'm gonna sound crazy but... my eyes were yellow. Like glowing yellow. The doctor said it could just be a figment of my imagination but I can't shake the feeling that it was real." I finish. Uncle Mason runs his fingers through his hair.

"So he did die. The guy that hit you?" I'm taken aback by the question but I nod my head anyway.

"Yeah he did. Uncle Mason what's going on? If you know something tell me. Please." I say. He straightens up his posture and his eyes meet mine.

"There is a curse. On the Lockwood family, and you activate it by... well, you have to kill someone." My eyes widen a little. And I place a small smile on my face.

"Okay Uncle Mason I know that you like to joke around but this one isn't your best." I tell him. I yawn starting to feel drowsy, my meds must have kicked in.

"Madeline you need to believe me this is real. The full moon is coming up soon and you need to get ready." He insists.

"Okay fine! What about the full moon?" I ask him wanting the conversation to be over with I am starting to get tired and rather cranky.

"Have you ever heard of Lycanthropy?" He asks. I give a sarcastic laugh.

"Werewolves? Are you saying that the next full moon i'm going to run around on all fours and howl at the moon?" I can't help but laugh a little at the image.

"Don't take this lightly Maddie. You got lucky the full moon is two weeks away. I'm sorry I can't come up and help you." Okay this joke is getting really stale.

"Uncle Mason i'm really tired and I have school tomorrow but i'll call you later okay?"

"No Maddie you need to believe me. You'll notice some changes in strength and your senses. I know it sounds crazy-" I cut him off.

"If it'll make you happy i'll check in with you tomorrow." He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But before you do i'm going to send you something okay. watch it then call me." With that he ends the chat. I look at the screen it says I have a new email. I shut the computer not bothering to check my inbox. Turning off the lights I crawl under my covers and fall fast asleep.

DreamLand

_I can see a forest. I'm standing almost in the middle of a small clearing, to the side of me is a large pond, fog coming of it in the morning light. I can see the leaves around me flutter in the small breeze but don't feel it as it passes through me._

_I look down and see that i'm still in my pajamas but theres something wrong. I lift up my hand and see through it too the forest floor. I turn my head at the sound of footsteps. I try to duck behind a tree but find myself rooted to the spot. I watch as a girl in a long blue dress comes running into the grove. All I can see is that she has long red-brown hair._

_She turns having come to the edge of the water and I see her face. My face. Her eyes are the same bright green. She looks the same age as me too. But something about her is different from me. The ways she stands with her head held high a broad smile on her face a twinkle in her eye like she knows something no one else does._

_"I told you I would win!" She announces to no one in particular it seems. But more footsteps change my mind._

_"You didn't give us a chance Ada!" A man- no boys voice rings out. Why can't I see him yet? He had to have made it into the clearing by now. The girl -or Ada- looks like she says more but I can't make it out. I can feel myself waking up. But I don't want to go I need to see who he is, what he looks like! But it's no use, though just before I leave I see two sparkling blue eyes._

The Next Morning

I open my eyes and see morning light start to slip through my curtains. A small beam hits my face. I sit up slowly my mind still processing the dream. What was that? I wonder. I throw off my covers and sit there for a second just thinking. My alarm clock goes off telling me it's 6:30 in the morning, time to get ready for school. I hit the button on top but end up smashing the clock with my hand.

"What the hell?!" I say lifting up my hand from the wreckage. I pick off the bits and pieces from my hand. One piece is stuck in my hand and I have to work it out wincing. I finally get it out and see a small gash in my palm.

"Oh great." I mutter to myself walking into my bathroom to clean it off. I turn on the sink and wash the blood off only to see... nothing. No cut no nothing. Okay this is getting freaky. I walk back out of the bathroom and get ready for school scooping the remnants of clock into the trash can.

I switch my pj's for a pair of white skinny jeans with a blue flower pattern and a dark blue button up shirt. I pull on blue converse and go over to my vanity Braiding all my hair and letting it fall over the front of my shoulder. I take a pair of diamond hoop earrings from one of the jewelry boxes in my drawer, I pair them with a diamond necklace and my bracelet.

As I pick up the bracelet I smell something on it. I've never noticed it before but it smells lemony and bitter. I clasp it on anyway. Maybe I should clean it or something. I finish getting ready applying blue eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. I walk out of my room and down the stairs into the foyer. My father being Mayor Lockwood was probably in his study head bent over his desk focusing on some super important documents and my mom is probably still asleep. So when I see only Ty in the kitchen i'm not surprised.

"Morning Ty." I say going to the cupboard.

"Hey Mads." He says I open the cupboard and squeak as the door comes away in my hands. It falls to the floor and Ty comes over to make sure i'm okay.

"How did you do that?" He asks picking up the cupboard door and placing it on the counter. I breathe a little to calm my heart.

"I don't know. Must have been loose or something." I say as an excuse. But it wasn't loose. I did that. Just like the clock. I dismiss the thoughts. Theres no way I could have done that, the nails were literally ripped out of the wall. I gingerly pick a mug off the shelf though trying not to break it. I make sure not to hold it too hard and I pour myself a cup of coffee treating everything like a wounded bird. I'm sure I must have looked weird to Tyler but I was too focused to care.

"Well hurry up if you want a ride to school." He says walking out of the kitchen. I finish my cup all the while looking at the door like I was guilty of killing it. I think back to what Uncle Mason had said, "You'll notices some changes in strength..." No... no what he said can't be true. The clock was old and the door was loose.

"Maddie! Come on!" Tyler yells. I stop staring at the door and fast walk out to where Ty is waiting at his car.

"Sorry. Let's go."

School

Tyler had practically spent the whole ride trying to convince me to let him turn around and take me home, telling me that I need my rest and I can come back on monday. But unlike every other kid in America I actually like school. Especially now, it'll distract me from all the weirdness of late.

The minute I step into the building i'm swarmed with people telling me how glad they are that i'm okay and asking if I need help with anything. I wave them off saying that i'm fine. I must have said "Thank You" about a thousand times. I finally get to my locker just in time for the bell to ring.

"Fabulous." I mutter to myself and hurry to open my locker and get my stuff for history. Thankfully I have that class with Elena and Bonnie, and Caroline so I can meet up with them after. I run-walk down the hall and get to class a few seconds after the second bell. I see my friends in the middle row with an empty seat between Elena and Care.

" . Glad you could be here. Please take a seat and we'll get you caught up." Mr. Tanner says in what I hope is not an i'm-in-trouble manner. I take my seat smiling at Caroline. When turns to write on the board she whispers to me.

"You okay?" I nod at her. She smiles and turns back to the front. Considering it was the last few months of school we didn't have too much to do and because of my closet bookworminess I already knew all about the subject was teaching today. I allowed myself to zone out and just relax.

But two girls kept talking and it was distracting me. I turn around to see who it is but everyone is silently taking down notes. I can still hear the conversation though so I listen into it better.

"Hey, so you know about Madeline Lockwood? She got completely drunk at her party and crashed her car!" One girl said I couldn't make out who it was though.

"Really!? I heard that she was driving home and some random dude hit her." The other girl said. Yeah because that's what happened. I think to myself.

"No I was at the party, she was completely off the scale, making out with random guys. She was a complete mess." What! How dare she say that! I would never do something like that!

"Wow! I thought Maddie was nice she was my science partner last year and she was really sweet." My partner in science last year was Alexis Sawyer.

"Oh come on it's all just an act you know how those spoiled rich kids are. And you didn't hear it from me but my older sister Diana, not Kasey, said that she saw her trying to hook up with Matt Donovan." Diana and Kasey... oh my god! Marcie Lowell! What did I ever do to her?

"Elena's boyfriend! Oh my god!" No Alexis don't believe her! They stopped talking when an older voice rang out.

"Lowell! Sawyer! Quit chatting and run your lap!" What! The P.E. field is all the way on the other side of the school! How could I hear a conversation that far away?! I can't hear them anymore but I can't stop thinking about what Marcie said. What if that rumour reached Elena! I'm sure she wouldn't believe it but still. No i'm gonna stop it before it spreads.

I raise my hand. doesn't usually take hands until the end of class but in light of my recent catastrophe he calls on me.

" i'm not feeling too well, could I get a pass to the nurse?" I ask him. My friends give me concerned looks but I ignore them, I have one goal and that is to find Marcie Lowell. writes me a slip and I hurry out of the room.

Once I get far enough away from the classroom I start to run but freak out when in two seconds flat i'm over by the locker rooms. I almost fall forward but catch myself on the wall. I hold my head in pain when the loud speaker comes on blasting an announcement from the office, it feels like multiple people screaming in my ears at once.

I run away from the locker rooms to the front doors trying to get away from the piercing electronic voice. I run as fast as I can not stopping even after I can't hear it anymore. I almost break down when I see that i'm standing in front of my house. I was only running for about a minute and my house is a thirty minute drive from the school.

"What is happening to me?!"

A few Minutes Later Inside The House

I got up to my room quietly not knowing if my parents had left yet. I was shaking making it a little hard to lock my door. I had the lock added after a party 8 or so months ago a couple come up here to... well I immediately asked for the lock. I finally turn the key and move over to my curtains closing them.

I flip on my desk lamp and open my computer. I go to my email and click on the one Mason sent me. It pulls up in another window as a video. It starts to play and I see Mason shirtless. He speaks into the camera.

"It's September 15th, two hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse." I watch as he places the camera down. He keeps setting something up moving things around, I fast forward some and see him screwing something into the floor. He connects chains to the bolts and then attaches them to himself. I see him drink from a water bottle but he yells in pain almost spitting it out. I fast forward some more seeing him just laying against the wall.

I stop when I see him start to move again. Then I watch as my uncle screams and cries out for help as his bones break and crack his eyes glowing bright yellow. I feel the tears flowing down my face realizing that this is what's going to happen to me. The camera finally gets knocked away so I can't see anymore but I am stuck listening to his screams until all is silent. I strain to listen until I finally hear what I had been dreading. A wolf howling. I shut my computer cutting off the noise.

"No. No no no no! No that can't happen no!" I stand up and pace around my room frantically running my hands through my hair and trying to wipe the tears from my face, it's useless though because they are replaced quickly with more. My phones rings making me jump. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller i.d.

The word Elena jumps out at me and I take a few deep breaths trying to calm my voice. If I don't answer she'll get worried and come over with Bonnie and Care and I can't be near them right now. I hit the answer button.

"Maddie! Where are you? You didn't come back to class was so mad." Elena says on the other line. I can hear students talking in the background pretty clearly so I know i'm on speaker phone.

"Yeah I just had to go home I wasn't feeling well." I frown when my voice wavers a little. But none of them seem to notice.

"Do you want us to come over after school? We could have a sleepover!" Caroline says Bonnie and Elena agreeing with her.  
"Uh, no I just need some rest but maybe next week sometime." I say quickly.

"Are you not coming to school?" Elena asks.

"Uh no i'm gonna wait till next week. The doctors told me to do that anyway." I explain knowing that it doesn't sound like me at all.

"Okay well I can bring you your homework if you want?" Bonnie offers. I can tell they are just trying to have an excuse to see me.

"Nah, Ty will bring it. Gotta go my pillows calling my name. Bye!" I hang up the phone before they can say something else and quickly dial Mason's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Maddie! What's wrong aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" I let a sob escape my mouth not being able to hold it any longer.

"What happened? Maddie?" I tell him about the strength, hearing, and speed.

"Wait, that isn't possible. You should only have a slight increase, werewolves don't have those kind of powers." His voice sounds concerned but curious.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" I ask him slightly screaming at him.

"Maddie you need to calm down your emotions are heightened right now you need to relax." He says slowly so that I can comprehend what he's saying.

"Well that explains why I want to rip Marce's head off." I remember what she said again and another flash of anger surges through me.

"What? No never mind. Did you watch the video?" Another tears falls down my face thinking of it.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" I ask him.

"Yeah Mads. I'm so sorry. But I need you to listen to me. There's a list of things you need to get before the next full moon so you're ready." I pick up a pen and notepad writing the stuff down as he tells me.

"What's wolfsbane?" I ask him after writing it down.

"It's an herb that hurts werewolves. If you mix it with water and drink it it'll weaken you. Help keep you contained. It hurts like a bitch though." So that's what he was drinking in the video.

"Okay so how am I supposed to get all this stuff without my parents noticing? Without Tyler noticing?"

"You have a credit card. And you're such a goody two shoes I bet they don't check your credit card bill." He laughs a little and I do to.

"Shut it Mason. Fine anything else?" I ask him already surfing the net for some of the stuff.

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon get to the Lockwood cellar out in the woods. No one goes out there so you'll be safe. And so if you do break out..." He doesn't finish but it's obvious what he means.

"So I won't kill anyone. Got it." I say trying not to let my emotions overwhelm me.

"You can do this Maddie." He reassures me.

"Don't be so sure."

"I am. I gotta go now but call me. Anytime no matter what." He says.

"Okay. Bye Mason." I hang up the phone and toss it onto my bed. It's only 11:00 a.m. so I get up and walk into my closet switching into shunning shorts and a sports bra. I put on my nikes and pull on a red hoodie. I take off my earrings and necklace leaving the bracelet where it is. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail.

Tyler and I run together usually but he's at school. Everyone in our family is really fit, but it's understandable with because Tyler plays three varsity sports and I am a cheerleader going to gymnastics two days a week with Caroline and I do cross country and track and field. Now that I think about it it's probably because of the werewolf stuff. Mason said it heightens our emotions meaning stress and anger. I know that whenever I get angry I run or practice my cheerleading routines so I guess it's a stress reliever.

I stand outside my house facing the street. I'm a little afraid to go now because I may accidently do the whole super speed thing. I mean what if I run into a tree or if someone sees me. Well I could go into the forest but that increases the tree hitting chances. Then again if i'm going to have all the powers for the rest of my life I should practice using them. And if I hit a tree i'll just heal right?

I turn around and walk into my back yard facing the forest. I start walking a little then go into a slight jog. I steadily pick up my pace until i'm just about to run. I break through the trees and speed up just a little more. Nothing happens. I start to go faster and faster until i'm fully running, except no faster than normal.

Maybe I have to really want to run like that. I think hard about how the world blurred by me the feeling the wind on my face. When that doesn't work I huff frustrated. I star to get mad that I can't do it then I feel myself speed up more. Well, go on she-hulk. Get mad. I think to myself already starting to feel better from the run. I think about what Marcie said and feel that spark inside me. And just like that i'm speeding through the forest.

I leap over rocks and fallen branches like they're not even there. The trees seem to part as I rocket through them weaving in and out of the massive trunks. And for the first time since the accident I laugh. Genuinely laugh. I can't help but feel elation at the rush I get from going so fast. Soon enough I break through the trees and run even faster to get across one of the highways. I know exactly where I want to go. I keep running and the sound of the falls reach my now sensitive ears. I smile to myself and jump. I fly through the air screaming my head off.

Below me I can see the Falls roiling down into the dark depths of the water. I crouch ready for the landing. I hit the ground hard my crouch only slightly helping me. I wince as I feel my leg snap. I roll a little ending up on my back effectively knocking the wind out of myself.

I regain my breath then sit up to look at my leg. It's bent at an odd angle but I can already feel something happening. I wait for a minute until I finally feel it snap back into place on it's own. I bit my lip to keep from yelling. I look down at my leg again and see that the bruise was rapidly turning from purple to yellow then back to my regular skin tone.

I cautiously lift my leg. it feels a little stiff but I stand up knowing that will be gone in no time. I walk over to the edge of the cliff the Falls roaring next to me. I practically just jumped 100 or something feet in the air! Give or take. I smile widely staring out at the view.

"Woooo!" I yell out barely hearing my own voice. If I can't hear myself then no one should be able to hear me. I decide that it is perfect. I just let myself scream my head off. I scream about how unfair what has happened to me is, I scream about stupid Walter Limen. I start to cry halfway through but I ignore it. I scream about Marcie freaking Lowell.

When I stop screaming I just listen to the roar of the Falls. I go back home when it gets dark. I smile when I don't feel thirsty or tired despite how I ran. I walk through the front door to see Tyler sitting on the stairs. He looks up when I come in walking over to me.

"Hey Ty what's going on?" I ask him.

"Dad heard that you skipped school today. He was pretty mad but mom calmed him down by reminding him of the accident." I nod at him and start to walk past him to the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay Maddie?" He asks me quietly. I want to tell him right then. About everything. No matter what, even if I love being able to run faster than cars, or jumps to the top of the Falls. He would know what to do, he's my big brother after all. Mason wasn't here to help i'm all alone in this. But I don't have to be. I turn and look him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, i'm completely fine." I couldn't tell him. It would be selfish of me. How could I force the burden of this on him? He may be my brother but for now -and if I have anything to do with it forevermore- but he is only human. I smile at him. He returns it.

"Goodnight Ty." I say and walk up the stairs.

Two Weeks Later

I woke up that morning dreading what was to come. The last two weeks had been surprisingly good though. After that day I would run whenever I got the chance. The feeling of the wind whipping my face was euphoric. It made me feel free, free from the ever looming danger that the full moon possessed. Because when I was running it was like I could escape from reality.

My dreams were all the same every night. The girl who looked like me would run into the clearing head deld high hand on hips eyes sparkling announcing her victory. The the boys voice would ring out and every thing would fade to black except for the two crystaline blue eyes. And then I would wake up. It frustrated me to no end. But running kept my mind off it.

I had also been practicing my strength. I was amazed at what I could lift and carry. I took Tylers football and threw it as hard as I could then used my new tracking skills to sniff out the ball. All I had to do was be wary of his scent.

I had learned this little trick when I couldn't find Tyler one day. I had gone to his room but could smell him as though he was right next to me. I followed the trail until I ended up in my father's study. Tyler was sitting in his chair sifting through some of his papers. I was a regular bloodhound.

I had gone back to school when monday came around and more or less made it through. After the first day it was easier and I slipped into a routine. I would get up early go for a run, come back get ready for school, go to school, hang with friends, than go home do homework sometimes go hang with the girls, run again and practice control of my powers up above the falls. I went up there so if something went wrong no one would hear anything. I had perfected landing up there so I wouldn't get hurt

But today I could already tell was going to suck. Uncle Mason had explained to me what would happen around the full moon. I would be angrier than normal. And my strength and speed would double or something. But I was like that all the time if I understood Mason right. He didn't understand how I could do all the things I can. He said he was researching it though apparently.

I got up and dressed quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a mint green sweater. I laced up my grey star converse and put in my diamond stud earrings with my diamond key necklace. It felt somehow fitting that i should wear the jewelry I was wearing during the accident. It would remind me throughout the day that I need to be careful. I applied pink lip gloss and dark eyeshadow pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I make sure to bring my water bottle with me when I leave my room.

When I got my box of wolfsbane I had gone to touch it but couldn't because it burned my badly. I closed up the box and had carefully put it in my dresser. I had put some in my water bottle the day before so that it would be mixed well. I tried not to think about the fact that I would have to drink it. But if the change started happening and I was near people I needed it to weaken me enough that the change would slow so I could get away.

It didn't help that Elena had made me promise to come with her to the Grill today. We didn't hang as much as we used to and she was still kinda worried about me. She tried to hide it but my werewolf senses picked it up easily.

The rest of the supplies Mason had me get were already set up in the cellar. I had made sure to get everything right. I had Mason on iChat the entire time so he could make sure that I was doing it right.

I go downstairs and straight out the door not bothering to say hi to anyone in my family. I had slept in today so that I would be well rested for tonight which meant everyone was awake and eating breakfast but I didn't feel like talking to any of them. I hadn't really talked to them since first realizing about the curse. Especially leading up to the full moon. Ty would usually had said something to me about it by now but my expressions lately clearly said back off with a small please on the end I hoped.

I unlocked my car and got in. My dad had bought me a new car a week ago. It was a sleek black mini cooper. On the inside the leather seats were a beautiful cherry red. It was a speed demon too, kinda like me. I was so happy to get it so that I didn't have to get ride from Tyler anymore. They were just awkward and uncomfortable.

Driving to the Grill I listen to my iPod. I have 'Hear Me' by Imagine Dragons and 'Lonely Boy' by The Black Keys playing on a loop trying to cheer myself up. I tap my fingers against the steering wheel in rhythm with the music. My phone rings and I press the answer button.

"Maddie Lockwood." I say out loud.

"Hey Maddie are you still coming?" Bonnie's voice comes through the speakers.

"Yeah. I'm on my way there now." I say to her.

"Oh okay, well hurry up." She hangs up her phone and my music comes back on. I drive the rest of the way in silence my mind blank. When I get to the Grill I park my car and get out. I lock it up and walk into the Grill.

I immediately pick out Bonnie and Elena sitting at a table to the right of me. I walk up to the bar and order cokes for the three of us. When the drinks come I take them smiling and leave the money. I carry them over to the girls setting them on the table before they give me hugs.

"Hey Mads. Thanks." Elena says taking a sip from her coke. I sit down next to her.

"Hey guys. Where's Caroline?" I ask them thinking she was supposed to meet us here.

"Oh she had mom drama and didn't feel like coming." Bonnie explains. When the waiter comes over she takes our orders. I get a burger and they get the same. The food here is okay but the burgers are like heaven. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and see that it's Tyler. I press the ignore button. I look up and see Both of them looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask them

"Why'd you hang up on Tyler? You never do that." Bonnie asks.

"I just don't feel like talking to him thats all." Bonnie shrugs going back to her coke but Elena keeps staring at me as if assessing me. I let her look innocently taking a sip of my coke. It tastes weird though. Like lemon and it's a little bitter. Like the smell of my bracelet. Weird. I may have to ask Mason it's probably a werewolf thing.

"Speaking of brothers." Bonnie says I look up and see Jeremy Gilbert walk into the Grill. I instantly feel my cheeks flush and I take a long drink from my coke sneaking glances at him. I have always had a crush on Jeremy since we were little but now with my heightened emotions it was ridiculously hard to be around him at all anymore.

Elena noticed my red cheeks and smiled a little. Before I could stop her she spoke up.

"Hey Jer Come sit with us." He turned at the sound of his sisters voice and nodded his head pointing to the bar saying he was getting a drink. I almost choked on my drink. Bonnie patted my back while Elena laughed a little.

"Jerk." I mutter but she can still hear it. Jeremy walks over and takes the only available seat. Next to me. He instantly envelopes my senses, his smell a mixture of vanilla and something that deep that just screamed "Jeremy!". His voice deep with a slight rumble to it. His knee only slightly touched mine under the table but I could feel the heat from it on my entire leg. I took deep breaths trying to calm down. Just being near him was intoxicating.

Since I had been attracted to him for a while I had always had the feeling of wanting to kiss him and run my hands through his hair. To be... close to him but now it was ten times that. I focused on my drink trying not to be obvious.

I seemed to have succeeded until I realized that they were all silent staring at me. I looked down at myself but couldn't see anything wrong with me. I suddenly had a horrible thought. Was something on my face?! But then Elena spoke.

"Hello? Earth to Maddie. Did you hear me?" I shook my head no stupidly becoming mute in Jeremy's presence. Why did he have to be so goddamn near me!

"I asked if you had any plans for the summer? It's only a month away." That took my thoughts away from Jeremy for a minute thankfully. Mason had said that he wanted me to stay with him for the summer so he could teach me stuff about werewolfism but I can't exactly say that.

"I may go to my Uncle Mason's place. He's been wanting to see me for a while but nothings set in stone yet." I say as calmly as I can manage. The rest of the day turns into talking about summer vacation I only adding in some things because of Jeremy being so close but it was pleasant. Up until it the clock turn 8:00.

I felt something tremble inside my stomach. I immediately knew what was happening. Mason had said it started like that, an uncomfortable moving feeling. I checked the clock and silently cursed myself.

"Hey guys it's getting late I should get going." I say quickly already standing up from my chair.

"Are you sure? There's a party later?" Elena asks. But I shake my head no. I'm so jittery I bump into Jeremy a little which would have been okay if I was freaking out at the time. I jerk away from him so fast that I don't see the chair being pushed out behind me. I trip on it and fall landing hard on my back my leg somewhat propped up on the chair.

"Oh my god Maddie are you okay?" Bonnie moves to help me up. I look up at the small crowd that formed around us. I think my entire face went red with embarrassment. I looked up into the face of Jeremy who had gotten to me first. He was holding out his hand to help me up. He looked completely sympathetic not amused like other people were. I took his hand and let him pull me up.

I stare into his eyes for a second entranced by them until the moving feeling comes back stronger now. It snaps me out of it and I remove my hand from his.

"I gotta go." I say quickly stepping over the chair I leave quickly but look back to see the faces of my friends. Bonnie looks worried, Elena looks guilty, and Jeremy just looks at me.

I get out quickly and get in my car driving quickly but calmly towards my house. I park my car in the driveway glad that it is so silent and get out of the car. A clattering sound comes from inside it but I have no time. I use my speed to run into the backyard, through the woods until I come to the cellar. Just as I step onto the first stair I feel something crack inside me. I cry out and hold my hand to my stomach. A rib. I decide. I waste no more time in going down locking the door and gate with the locks I had installed for this.

I quickly undress until I am just standing in my underwear. I had decided to record this like Uncle Mason did. I turn the camera on and angle it towards where I will be... changing. I feel another rib crack and I fall to my knees. Tears coming to my eyes. I go to clasp the manacles on my wrist but can't when my hand crack backwards. I scream as my entire body erupts in pain. I keep feeling like i'm about to black out my I just am kept awake by the pain.

I convulse over and over as spasms of red hot pain lance through my body. I stop screaming when I feel my vocal chords tearing and reforming. Even the tears stop falling down my face. I stay there in never ending agony as the change goes through me.

Then mercifully it is done and my world goes black.

No One's PoV

Lockwood Cellar.

The wolf circled the chains that lay on the ground. It's human had put them there to cage her in. The wolf hadn't allowed her human to do it. She wanted to run free. Feel the breeze on her muzzle flitting around her ears. She did feel bad though doing that to her human.

She licked her glossy red brown fur cleaning it. Her eye caught the camera and she started towards it wondering what it was doing. Then she remembered, her human had set it up to watch her. She slowly growled at the little device and almost went to attack it when she smelled something far more delicious. Fresh meat.

The wolf went up to the gate to her cage growling viciously at the bars. How dare they hold her in! She backed up and ran at the bars with all her might. The shifted some and the she-wolf grinned with her glistening white fangs. She ran at them again watching as the lock busted and the door swung open . She ran at the other door breaking it down, after 5 hits. A little harder than the last one but no match for her.

She sped out of the cellar and ran through the woods letting the night call to her. She ran as hard as she could looking for the animal that had such a delicious scent. She slowed and stopped when, she came to the end of the trees. She watched from there as a young human girl stood on the grass walking away from a noisy place that the wolf recognized as the Grill from her human's memory.

The wolf focused back on the girl, sniffing the air she immediately recognized one of her human's pack in any sense, of the word. The she-wolf could now sense that the delicious smell was also coming from the human but stopped herself from going further. I am my human's wolf, and my human is mine. I must protect my human and those in her pack. I will not attack, but protect. Making that decision the wolf decided to watch the human girl.

Nighttime is not safe for human, girls such as her. Food could wait duty had to come first. The girl was on her phone talking to her parents it seemed. She hung up and stood waiting. Another smell entered the wolves nose and she recognized it without the help of her human. Vampire. A man now stood next to the girl. The wolf readied herself to launch at the leach but stopped when she saw the man leave.

She couldn't leave the girl alone but if the vampire came near again she wouldn't hesitate. Finally a car pulled up to the girl and she got in. The wolf satisfied that her pack was okay left the side of the road and went back into the forest looking for food.

She quickly dispatched a couple deer and some squirrels effectively filling her up but then she smelled it again. The unmistakable scent of vampire. She ran towards the smell ending up on the road next to a bridge. The wolf moved onto the bridge looking for any signs of the vampire but the water had wiped away the scent.

The wolf growled and was about to move when a car came around the corner. The wolf stood in front of the headlights momentarily stunned bight the sudden light. But then the light was gone. She watched as the car swerved to avoid hitting her and went straight for the railing of the bridge. She looked into the car as it went over recognizing the human girl in the back seat.

But before the wolf could do anything the car tipped over the edge falls into the waters below. The wolf looked over the edge into the depths of the flowing water. She howled loudly, angrily that she couldn't do anything. She would never survive in the waters below and first and foremost she had to protect her person.

But then she caught it again. A vampire was here. Then she saw him, a different man than before. He stood on the bank for a second before diving in. The she-wolf waited impatiently for him to resurface. He finally did but not alone in his arms he carried the little human girl.

The vampire had saved one of her pack, by her honor she now owed him. The wolf waited until she saw the girl breathe despite knowing that it was time to go back to the cellar. When she finally did the wolf ran with all her speed back into the cellar and lay down waiting for dawn to come.

Morning

I shot up awake. I looked around realizing where I was. The Lockwood cellar. I looked around me but stopped when I saw that the gate was open. My eyes widened and I went to stand but seeing my current state of undress I decide to pull my clothes on first. Once thats done I stretch my arms and legs letting warth flow back through them. I pull my dirty hair up into a ponytail and finally look at the door.

It'd laying fully open and upon further inspection so is the other door. I try to remember what happened last night but can't. The last thought I have is blacking out after the change was done. I shudder just thinking of that. I walk back into the room and grab a duffel bag from a corner I unscrew the bolts and place them and the chains into the duffle picking up the shattered locks too.

I hide it in a corner and pick up my camera. It's still rolling so I turn it towards my face.

"My name is Madeline Lockwood, i'm a werewolf. And that was my first full moon." I speak into it loud and clear. Sure it wasn't the best first turn considering I escaped but I survived and thats what really matters. I walk out of the cellar and look up at the sky. It's still pretty dark out so I know i'll get home before anyone notices.

Holding my camera tightly I speed home and jump into the branches of the tree next to my bedroom window. I slide it open and swing myself inside. I shut the window again and hurry to place my camera in my dresser. I hide it under some shirts and close the drawer. Finally I peel off my dirty clothes throwing them in the hamper and hop in the shower.

It doesn't take me long to get clean and I head out of my bathroom a towel wrapped around my body. I hold out my arms to inspect for injuries but finding none I smile.

"You were right Uncle Mason." That reminds me I should probably call him. I reach for my phone where I usually keep it on my nightstand but don't find it. I didn't have it with me in the cellar. Then I think; I must have dropped it in my car. I finish drying myself off and pull on clothes for the day. Now that the full moon has come and gone I feel like hanging out with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

I pull on new underwear seeing as mine other ones got ripped to pieces. I pull a pink tank top over my head and grab jeans pulling them on too. I lace up red converse and go to my vanity letting my hair fall loosely in small waves. I apply some pink eyeshadow with lipstick to match. I keep the diamond studs in and clasp a diamond "M" necklace on.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs. It's eerily silent as I walk through the house. Usually I can hear small snore from Tyler's room but nothing today. I walk out to my car noticing that my parent's cars and Tyler's were all gone.

"What the heck?" I ask myself quietly. I get to my car and sit down closing the door. I reach around until I find my phone. Opening it up I see that I have 27 missed calls and 43 unread texts. I don't listen to them instead I startup my car while I call Caroline.

She answers on the second ring.

"Maddie! Oh thank god you're okay!" She practically screams through the phone. I hear a bit of a shuffle the Tyler's voice in the background.

"Is that Maddie? Give me the phone." I listen as the phone switches hands.

"Maddie! Is that you?" The worry in his voice scares me a little.

"Yeah Ty. What's going on? Where are you? And why is Caroline with you?!" I ask shooting off questions. I get into town and stop my car waiting to know where to go.

"I'm at the hospital. We all are. There was an accident. Elena and her parents went over the side of Wickery Bridge." At his words an image flashes through my mind. _Headlights. Elena. Water._

"Is Elena okay? What about her parents?" I ask him frantically. I can see the hospital coming up on my right and I turn in parking my car. I pick up my phone and place it to my ear as I race up to the hospital doors.

"I'll explain when you get here." He hangs up the phone and I put mine in my pocket. I walk up to one of the nurses. I recognize her from my time here.

"Oh. Hello Madeline. What do you need." I waste no time.

"Elena Gilbert? She was in an accident." The nurses face falls.

"Room 314 dear." I run as fast as I can without my speed which I find is really annoying now. I get to the three-hundreds but don't have to look anymore when I see Bonnie and Caroline standing outside a room.

"Hey guys. Where's Elena?" I ask stopping next to them. Caroline turns to me.

"She's in there. Sleeping. She doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" I ask.

"Her parents didn't make it." Bonnie says crossing her arms. I ask my next question, dreading the answer.

"What happened?" I manage to say.

"Elena said an animal was in the middle of the road. Her dad swerved to avoid it but ended up in the river." _Oh my god. It was my fault. I was too stupid to chain myself up in time and it cost Elena her parents. I killed them._

* * *

**Once again please review to tell me what you think. And you can trust i'm already working on the next chapter. "The Pilot" ! Super Excited!**

**Tell me what you think about Madeline. And any ideas are greatly appreciated. Links to her outfits will be up on my profile shortly. **

**Love, Alice Heart**


End file.
